1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing a wire for fastening reinforcing bars from being loosened. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing a preventive treatment for a wire for fastening reinforcing bars so that the wire is prevented from being loosened after the wire is wound around a reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a reinforcing bar fastening machine is widely employed for binding reinforcing bars at construction works with reinforced concrete instead of conventional handwork. A reinforcing bar fastening machine uses batteries as power source for driving, and fastens reinforcing bars by feeding a wire which is wound around a reel. When a trigger lever is operated with hooking a nose portion which is arcuately curved in shape to the reinforcing bars, the wire is fed along an inner circumferential surface of the nose portion and wound around the reinforcing bars. Then the fed part of the wire is cut with a cutter disposed at a tip portion of the nose portion, and the reinforcing bars are fastened so that a hook claw grasps and twists the wound wire.
A wire, made of soft iron, are provided in a form wound around a reel. Before using the wire, the reel is installed to the reinforcing bar fastening machine, and the piece of tape on the wire is peeled off. Then the tip portion of the wire is inserted to a wire feed mechanism of the reinforcing bar fastening machine, and the reinforcing bar fastening machine is prepared for use. However, when the piece of tape on the wire is peeled off, winding of the wire are loosened and swelled by elastic restitutive force. This is called as a xe2x80x9cspring-backxe2x80x9d phenomenon, and this phenomenon makes it difficult to find the tip portion of the wire because the tip portion is buried in a plurality of coil turns, of which winding diameters are increased. In addition, if the tip portion of the wire is passed under another turn by mistake, the wire is tied so that it is difficult to handle. Moreover, if fastening are operated in condition that winding of the wire are loosened, it is possible that the wire accidentally comes off the reel and twines around itself.
Accordingly, there is a technical problem how to prevent winding of the wire from being loosened in order to ease the handling and to prevent twining of the wire. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to solve the above problem.
The present invention is proposed to attain the above object, and the present invention provides a method that the outer circumferential surface of the wire wound around the reel is processed with pressurizing it inwardly in the radius directions of the reel in order to deprive elastic forces in the directions which the outer diameter of the wire is increased so that a wire wound around a reel for fastening reinforcing bars is prevented from being loosened, and the condition of the wound wire is maintained after the pressure is released.
It is preferable that pressurizing the outer circumferential surface of the wire forms at least one angled portion on the outer circumferential surface of the wire.